Prêts à être interviewés ? :D
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Petites interviews humoristiques des personnages de Lord of the Flies, pour le journal "Daily Golding", by Shilya Von Lebbs ;D
1. Chapter 1

_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je me présente : Shilya Von Lebbs et journaliste au journal _Daily Golding. _Pour introduire mon sujet, je vous dirai que j'ai eu l'énorme chance de rencontrer les principaux protagonistes de roman dont le journal du _Daily Golding _a fait sa Bible : _Sa Majesté des Mouches _(ou _Lord of the flies_ en langue originale, ce que je trouve beaucoup plus classe !). Je ne vous cache pas que leur faire accepter ces interviews n'a pas été facile. Néanmoins, moi, la grande journaliste Shilya Von Lebbs, au pouvoir de persuasion si grand, au charme si efficace, au… d'accord, d'accord, j'arrête (et petite info : non, je ne me vante pas du tout et oui, mes chevilles sont en très bon état, je peux encore passer les portes :p) donc je, Shilya Von Lebbs, ai réussi à les convaincre de me livrer ce qu'ils ont au plus profond d'eux-même !_

**EEC (Editeur en chef)** : j'espère que dans vos techniques de persuasion il n'y a aucune technique plus ou moins sexuel sinon le journal risque de faire face à un procès pour détournement de mineurs !

**SVL (Shilya Von Lebbs) : **ne vous en faites pas, monsieur ! Mais techniques sont absolument pures ! (chuchote) ou presque…

**EEC :** hum… j'espère pour vous…

_ Reprenons ! Vous aurez donc la fabuleuse faveur d'accéder à ces sublimes interviews (sublimes parce que, évidemment, c'est moi qui les mène )). Elles sont inspirées des _Portraits humoristiques Harry Potter _et j'espère que vous apprécierez ! D_

**Ralph : **elle compte vraiment mettre tout ce qu'on lui aura dit ?

**Maurice : **hélas ! Cela semble en effet être dans les plans… : (

**Ralph : **mais… tout... TOUT ? Même les conneries qu'on a pu dire à côté ?

**SVL : **bah évidemment, tête de pioche ! C'est ça qui est drôle !

**Jack : **merde alors…

**SVL : **hahaha ! Allez, à la prochaine chers lecteurs, pour notre première interview !


	2. Ralph

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici donc notre preeeemièèèère interview ! Et nous allons commencer par…. (suspense, suspense – roulements de tambour : tadadadadadadada !)_

**EEC : **veuillez commencer rapidement je vous prie. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée. Ce serait une perte de temps, sinon…

**SVL : **hum… oui, excusez-moi…

_Nous allons donc commencer par notre personnage principal : RALPH !_

**Jack : **et moi ? Je ne suis donc pas un personnage principal ?

**SVL : **si, si mais comme Ralph est le premier personnage que nous rencontrons…

**Ralph :** et oui ! (fier)

**Jack : **pff…

* * *

_Nom, surnom éventuel : _Ralph ! Et je n'ai pas de surnom ^_^ (**Jack : **connard ? Ennuyeux ? Mauvais-chef ? Club-des-contre-la-chasse-anonymes ?

**Ralph : **…

**Maurice : **quand ça devient trop long, ce n'est plus vraiment un surnom…

**Jack (n'écoute pas) : **we needed fire ? Tu vois, tu en as plein, des surnoms !)

_Date d'anniversaire : _Le 17 juillet… mais je ne vois pas bien à quoi ça va servir de savoir ma date d'anniversaire… (**Jack : **comme ça, on pourra te faire un petit cadeau… un stupide accident le jour d'un anniversaire est si vite arrivé ! Par exemple une enclume perdue pourrait tomber du ciel juste au moment où tu passes !

**Roger : **ou alors un rocher pourrait soudainement tomber du haut de sa montagne pile au moment où tu t'arrêtes pour contempler la vue.

**Jack : **un rocher du haut de sa montagne est chose quelque peu impossible au beau milieu de Londres, tu sais ?

**Samneric : **parce que une enclume tombant du ciel tel un oiseau est plus probable, peut-être ?

**Jack : **qu… qu'est-ce que… ? Oh et puis merde !

**Roger : **ou encore –et là c'est tout con mais ça peut arriver- il se pourrait qu'au moment où tu traverses la route, sans vraiment regarder parce que c'est le jour de ton anniversaire et donc tu es dans une certaine euphorie, il se pourrait donc qu'à ce moment-là –et ce n'est qu'une coïncidence- une voiture accélère pour on ne sait quelle raison –un homme doit amener sa femme gravement blessée à l'hôpital et il n'a pas une seconde à perdre sinon elle va mourir. Cet homme passe donc à toute vitesse pendant que tu traverses tranquillement la route et là… C'EST LE DRAME ! Ca fera la une des journaux : accident en plein cœur de Londres.

**Ralph : **merci… c'est gentil les mecs, on sent l'amour fou que vous me portez. J'en suis très touché.

**Jack : **oh, fais pas celui qui ne se doutait de rien ! Tu sais trèèès bien qu'on t'a toujours aimé ! (rictus)

**Percival : **mais moi je t'aime, Ralph !

**Quelques autres petits : **oui, moi aussi ! Ralph le chef !

**Simon : **oh, c'est tellement beau ! **(essuie une petite larme d'émotion)**

**Roger : **pff… trop d'amour en ce monde -_-

**Piggy : **c'est sur… le jour où TOI tu aimeras quelqu'un…

**Roger : **shut up, fatty !

**Samneric : **eh ! pourquoi parler soudainement en anglais ?!

**Roger : **c'est plus classe… et puis, c'est notre langue d'origine ! **(big smile)**

**SVL : **hum… Vous voulez une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux pour poursuivre votre conversation ? Hein ? Non ? Alors, on peut continuer ?

**EEC : **oui, et on accélère, on n'a pas toute la journée ! A ce rythme-là d'une interview par jour, ça ne va pas nous apporter beaucoup de bénéfices ! Alors hop, on accélère !

**SVL : **ouiiiii monsieeeuuur !

**Jack : **pff… trop de soumission -_-

**SVL : **eh ! C'est mon boss, j'ai pas vraiment le choix dans ce cas-là.

**Ralph : **hum… excusez-moi mais n'aviez-vous pas dit que vous vouliez qu'on continue ?)

_Lieu d'habitation : _A Londres, bien évidemment ! (**Jack : **dire que pendant des années j'ai vécu dans la même ville que ce aje#kp*##opz**…

**Simon : **oh !

**Maurice : **arrête avec toute cette vulgarité, Jack. Tu es en train de blesser les pauvres oreilles innocentes de Simon !

**Jack : **…et je n'en savais rien ! **(se frappe le front)** Je ne pourrais plus JAMAIS vivre à Londres en sachant qu'il est là, pas loin !

**Ralph : **quand je dis que je suis aimé -_-'

**Percival : **mais moi je…

**Roger (le coupe brutalement) : **oui, on sait : toi, tu l'aimes !

**Percival (regarde Roger, terrorisé par son ton brutal) : **mais… mais… **(fonds en larmes).**

**Piggy : **ah bravo ! C'est du joli !

**Bill (à Percival) : **pauvre petit… allons, faut pas pleurer comme ça !

**Maurice : **méchant Roger, va !

**Jack (hausse les épaules) : **c'est qu'un gosse alors…)

_Passions : _Euuh… (**Jack : **jouer l'insupportable chef ? Faire un feu ? Brûler des baraques en criant : we need fire ! ?

**Ralph : **tu permets ? C'est à moi que cette question s'adresse, pas à toi !)

Alors… j'aime nager, je vais souvent à la piscine, quand je le peux. Et en été mes parents ont pour habitude d'aller à la plage –lorsque mon père est en congés (**Maurice : **mais maintenant, je crois que tu vas voir la mer différemment.

**Ralph : **c'est sûr ! Maintenant, dès que je poserai le pied sur le sable je vais sans cesse vérifier mes arrières pour être sûr qu'un taré aux cheveux roux suivi d'un psychopathe taciturne ne surgiront pas de nulle part avec une pique en bois dans l'intention de me tuer, me décapiter et hisser ma tête sur ladite pique !

**Jack : **mais !

**Ralph : **quoi ? Je me trompe peut-être ?

**Jack : **qu'est-ce que tu as contre les roux, hein ?

**Ralph : **contre les roux en général rien. Mais contre les roux du nom de Jack Merridew là…

**Roger : **je ne suis pas un psychopathe !

**Piggy : **bien entendu, tu es tout à fait sain d'esprit. Tu balances des cailloux dans la direction de gosses sans défense qui jouent tranquillement dans le sable, mais tout va bien ! Et tu termines en me balançant un énorme rocher en pleine figure, te rendant ainsi coupable d'un assassinat mais encore une fois, tout va bien !

**Roger : **d'abord, ce n'était pas un assassinat !

**Ralph : **et c'était quoi, dans ce cas ?

**Roger : **un assassinat est un acte prémédité. Or je n'avais pas prémédité de faire tomber ce rocher de là où il était !

**Rocher : **sûr ! J'ai été pris par surprise ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire ouf que j'étais déjà en bas ! Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir, méchant garçon !

**Simon : **mais d'où sort ce rocher ?!

**SVL (regarde sa liste de nom) : **désolée mais vous n'apparaissez pas dans le liste de ceux que je dois interviewer. Veuillez donc quitter la salle, je vous prie.

**Rocher : **maiiis… **(regarde autour de lui)**

**SVL : **vraiment désolée…

**Rocher (s'en va dépité en roulant d'un pas déprimé)**

**Roger : **sniif…

**Piggy : **mais pour en revenir à mon MEURTRE si tu préfères je…

**Roger : **ce n'était même pas un meurtre ! C'était un homicide INVOLONTAIRE !

**Piggy : **involontaire ?!

**Roger : **je ne pouvais pas prévoir que le rocher allait te tomber dessus ! C'était un accident !

**Piggy : **que…

**SVL : **excusez-moi mais il me semble que c'est ici l'interview de Ralph.

**Ralph : **ouais, d'abord !

**Sam : **oui et on devrait…

**Eric : …**le laisser parler…

**Sam : **…sans l'interrompre !

**Jack : **ça va être dure -_-')

_Vous n'aimez pas : _être pris pour un cochon et être chassé en tant que tel (**Jack : **voyons, Ralph, il ne faut pas renier ta vraie nature comme ça !

**Percival : **non, Ralph est pas un cochon ! Ralph est…

**Maurice : **je crois que tu as trouvé ton premier fan, Ralph ! Celui qui te défendra en toute circonstance !)

Je n'aime pas non plus me dire que j'ai participé au meurtre de Simon –ce qui est malheureusement vrai. (**Simon : **allons, Ralph, il ne faut pas que tu te pourrisses la vie avec ça.

**Maurice : **oh, ça y est, Simon, l'adorable Simon est de retour.

**Bill : **oui, j'en pleure d'avance ! Snif… Qui a un mouchoir ?

**Maurice (tend un mouchoir à Bill)**

**Simon : **il faisait noir, il y avait de l'orage, vous étiez tous effrayés tant par le ciel que par la bête. Et quand on a peur, Dieu sait ce qu'on est capable de faire !

**Maurice : **ça y est, je me sens mal… !

**Simon : **je suis arrivé dans le noir, caché par les fourrés. Vous m'avez pris pour la bête. Ce n'est pas moi que vous avez voulu tuer, mais la bête. Il y a certes eu un quiproquo, mais je sais que si vous m'aviez reconnu à ce moment-là, vous ne m'auriez pas tué !

**Bill : **Simon ?

**Simon : **quoi ?

**Bill : **arrête ! **(pleure sur l'épaule de Simon)** oh, je m'en veux tellement !

**Ralph : **oui, moi aussi… je… je…

**Jack : **c'est vrai… je dois avouer que… malgré tout, Simon était un peu comme un petit frère pour moi et… Et maintenant, il n'est plus parmi nous. Il y a toujours une place vide à l'école, à la chorale, à…

**(Pleure général)**

**Tous : **Simooooon !

**Roger (impassible) : **pff… Trop d'émotion inutile dans cette salle.

**Rocher : **tu veux que je les écrase tous d'un coup pour les faire taire ?

**SVL : **non, non, non ! Et vous, les gars, allez, reprenez-vous et on continue **(essuie discrètement une petite larme au coin de l'œil et murmure) **c'est pas vrai… Moi aussi je vais finir par pleurer comme une madeleine !)

_But pour le futur : _peut-être m'engager dans la US Navy, comme mon père (**Sam : **et venir…

**Eric : **…à la rescousse…

**Sam : **…de d'autres petits…

**Eric : **…enfants perdus sur une île…

**Sam : **…comme nous l'étions !)

Ou alors partir vers des études de droit (**Bill : **pour pouvoir poursuivre en justice des psychopathes comme Roger **(sourire)**

**Roger : **eh ! Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas un psychopathe !

**Piggy : **bien sûr que non tu es…

**Jack : **eh, limace, tu vas pas nous ressortir ton argumentation précédente !

**Piggy : **mais…

**Maurice : **quoique certains apprécient le comique de répétition !

**Jack (croise les bras) : **moi pas.

** Roger : **moi non plus.)

_Vie familiale : _eh bien… j'ai un père et une mère, comme tout le monde (**Jack : **non ? Sans blague ? J'étais pourtant persuadé que tu étais le fruit de l'immaculée conception ! Me serais-je donc trompé ?

**Tous : **…

**Jack : **quoi ?

**Piggy : **oh, rien !)

Et j'ai deux petites sœurs. L'une a huit ans et s'appelle Léonora. L'autre a cinq ans et elle s'appelle Célia. Je les aime beaucoup toutes les deux et… (**Jack : **tu sais quoi ? On s'en fout de savoir si tu les aimes ou pas. Tu pourrais les haïr au point de vouloir les égorger ou les aimer tellement au point de rêver d'inceste avec elle que je m'en ficherai royalement.

**Ralph : **tu as de ces idées toi… Y aurait-il du vécu, dans ce que tu viens de dire ? **(grand sourire)**

**Jack : **que… pas… pas du tout ! **(rougis) **Rien que le fait que tu puisses penser ça montrer que tu es ignoble !

**Ralph : **et toi, n'as-tu pas pensé ça de moi ?

**Jack : **hein ? Euh… je…

**Maurice : **hahaha !)

_Vie sentimentale : _je… (**Maurice : **il aime Jack !

**Jack et Ralph : **quoi ? Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

**Maurice (chuchote à l'adresse de la journaliste) : **on dirait pas comme ça, mais ils s'adorent. Et puis, qui aime bien châtie bien, non ?

**Jack : **qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Maurice ?!

**Maurice (grand sourire innocent) : **absolument rien !

**Jack : **il n'y a absolument rien entre cet abruti et moi, alors arrêtez tous avec ça !

**Ralph : **eh, je suis pas un abruti !

**Percival : **non, il est pas un abruti ! Il est le chef, d'abord !

**Bill : **Maurice, je crois que tu t'es trompé. Ce serait plutôt Ralph/Percival, non ?

**Maurice : **waoh ! Racival ! Ou encore Percialph !

**Bill : **Ralph ! Tu n'as pas HONTE ? Un petit enfant comme ça ?! Pédophile, va !

**Ralph : **eh mais j'ai jamais dit que j'aimais les gosses ! C'est vous qui interprétez tout comme ça !

**Simon (d'une petite voix) : **c'est quoi un pédophile ?

**Percival : **oui, c'est quoi ?

**Jack : **c'est…

**Maurice (le coupe) : **c'est une grande personne qui aime beaucoup les petits enfants !

**Percival : **alors papa et maman ils sont pédophiles ?

**Bill : **non –enfin j'espère pas. Maurice, tu t'es très mal exprimé ! Plus précisément c'est…

**Ralph : **stop ! Ne brisez pas ces pauvres âmes pures et innocentes !

**SVL : **et si nous revenions à la question ? Car vous n'y avez toujours pas répondu, ce me semble…

**Ralph : **en effet !)

Je suis donc actuellement célibataire. Mais j'ai eu quelques aventures. Néanmoins pas beaucoup. (**Jack : **haha ! Toujours puceau ? **(rires)**

**Ralph : **je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel !

**Roger : **alors tu ne l'es plus ? **(rictus)**

**Ralph : **je n'ai rien dit de tel non plus ! Et puis, lâchez-moi avec ça !

**Jack : **toujours est-il que le peu d'aventures que tu as eu montre bien que je suis le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus sexy, le plus charismatique, le plus…

**Eric : **ou alors ça veut dire…

**Sam : **…qu'il n'est pas aussi…

**Eric : **…chaud lapin que toi et…

**Sam : **…qu'il privilégie les relations…

**Eric : **…qui durent plutôt que…

**Sam : **…les coups d'une nuit.)

_Comment avez-vous vécu votre retour à la civilisation ? _Eh bien je dois dire que ce sauvetage et donc le retour à la civilisation a littéralement sauvé ma vie ! Alors je ne me plains pas, je suis assez content de retrouver Londres, ma famille et tout le reste. (**Jack : **comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Maintenant qu'on est revenus parmi les grandes personnes, on ne peut même plus s'amuser tranquillement !

**Simon : **je ne suis pas sûr que Ralph ait vu notre aventure sur l'île comme un jeu perpétuel…

**Ralph : **exactement ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un jeu quand on se retrouve avec deux morts !

**Simon et Piggy (hochent la tête)**

** Ralph : **et être traqué comme un gibier n'est pas très amusant non plus.

**Eric : **être torturé par un psychopathe n'est pas drôle non plus…

**Roger : **JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-UN-PSYCHOPATHE !

**Piggy : **je ne vais rien dire, cette fois-ci…

**Roger : **t'as plutôt intérêt, limace !

**Ralph : **comme quoi, si, au début, on s'amusait bien, la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements s'est de plus en plus éloignée du jeu de base.

**Jack : **pff… c'est vous qui ne savez pas vous amuser ! Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé que le retour à la civilisation a été…

**SVL : **excusez-moi mais ce n'est pas encore votre interview. Veuillez exprimer votre point de vue sur la question lorsque votre tour sera venu, merci **(smile)**)

_S'il y avait eu des filles avec vous sur l'île, comment auriez-vous réagi ? _J'aurais tout fait pour les intégrer au groupe et puis… (**Jack : **il en aurait profité pour se faire dépuceler ! **(rictus)**

**Ralph : **hey !

**Maurice : **Jack, avoue que tu aurais été jaloux de voir TON Ralph dans les bras d'une fille sur l'île **(Clin d'œil)**

**Jack : **pas du tout ! D'abord, je le répète pour la dernière fois, il n'y a strictement rien entre nous. Nous ne sommes même pas amis !

**Bill : **pff… tu parles !

**Ralph : **je peux reprendre ?

**Jack : **pas la peine, je crois que j'ai exprimé à voix haute l'idée principale qui t'était indicible **(ricane)**

**Ralph : **mais n'importe quoi ! D'ailleurs –sans pour autant dire que ce soit vrai- imagine un instant le scénario : tu aurais vraiment voulu faire ta première fois sur une île déserte perdue au milieu d'on ne sait où, coincé entre les gens _civilisés _et des sauvages ?!

**Sam : **cherche pas Ralph…

**Eric : **…lui, il l'aurait volontiers fait sur l'île…

**Sam : **…parce qu'il n'a aucune moral…

**Eric : **…et aucune pudeur !

**Maurice : **oui, c'est vrai ça ! T'imagines, les petits ? Le choc pour eux !

**Simon : **mais je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez !

**Bill : **ou tu imagines Simon, arrivant à ce moment-là !

**Simon : **mais quel moment ?!

**Maurice : **chut… t'occupes !

**Simon : **maiiis-euuuh !)

Et j'aurais peut-être proposé l'une d'entre elles comme chef parce que, si la chef avait été une fille, les choses auraient peut-être tournées autrement… (**Percival : **non, c'est toi le chef Ralph !

**Jack (lève les yeux au ciel) : **ah làlà ! Qu'il est pot de colle celui-là !)

_Autre chose à rajouter ? _Pourquoi vous voulez tous me caser avec Jack alors qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous et que J'AIME LES FILLES ?!

* * *

_Merci pour cette fabuleuse première interview !_

**Ralph : **de rien ^^ Ce fut un plaisir !

**SVL : **je dois dire que vous êtes un de mes personnages préférés du roman –et aussi du film de 1963 où vous êtes vraiment trop mignon :3 J'ai le droit de vous faire un câlin ? **(sourire)**

**Ralph : **avec plaisir !

**SVL (fais un gros câlin à Ralph)**

**Jack : **et moi, j'ai pas droit à un câlin ?

**SVL : **plus tard, quand viendra votre tour !

**Jack : **parce qu'il y a des tours pour les câlins, maintenant ?

**SVL : **eh oui, faut pas rompre l'ordre établi **(clin d'œil)**

**Maurice : **j'espère que nous aussi, on aura droit à notre câlin !

**SVL : **bien sûr ! Même si j'ai des personnages préférés, je vous aime tous ! Même toi, Roger-le-sadique !

**Roger (sourit, fier)**

**Rocher : **moi aussi j'aurai le droit à un câlin ?

**SVL (surprise) : **euuh… Je ne câline que les êtres humains ! Les roches ne sont pas assez confortables **(sourire un peu baka et gêné à la Naruto)**

**Rocher : **ooooh… **(pars pleurer dans son coin, roulant d'un pas encore plus déprimé que précédemment)**

**Roger : **raciste, va ! **(pars réconforter son rocher)**

**SVL : **eh mais… !

**EEC : **mademoiselle Von Lebbs ! L'interview terminée vous devez immédiatement revenir au bureau pour faire votre article ! Pas de temps à perdre ! Allez, hop !

**SVL : **oups… **(à l'EEC) **ouiii monsieeeuuur ! J'arriiive de suite ! **(aux garçons) **allez, bye les gars, à la prochaine ! **(kiss la joue de Ralph) **merci encore pour cette interview ! Ciao !

**Les garçons : **au revoir ! **(s'en vont petit à petit)**

_Et voilà, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, nous avons les réponses de Ralph sur certaines questions. Je dois vous annoncer que le journal a accepté de recevoir le courrier des lecteurs ! Si vous avez donc des remarques à faire remonter à la journaliste ou au personnage, des questions qui n'ont pas été abordées ou des précisions que vous désirez de la part de l'interviewé, n'hésitez pas à nous écrire ! Nous transmettrons les lettres à la (aux) personne(s) concernée(s) qui se fera(ont) un réel plaisir de vous répondre !_

_Au revoir, et à la prochaine !_

_Gros bisous à tous et à toutes_

_SVL_


	3. Jack

_Bonjour bonjour les gens ! Nous attaquons aujourd'hui notre seconde interview ! Nous avons le plaisir de recevoir Jack dans notre studio ! Bien, commençons._

_ Nom, surnom éventuel : _Jack Merridew, alias Chef, The best ou encore The most ! (**Ralph : **The most quoi ?

**Jack : **bah tout ! The most amazing, the most beautiful, the most good, the…

**Ralph : **euh… the most good ne se dit pas, tu sais. C'est plutôt the best.

**Jack : **tais-tu abruti !

**Simon : **non mais vraiment, Ralph a raison.

**Percival : **Ralph a toujours raison !

**Jack : **arg ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore ici ce mioche ? (donne un coup de pied à Percival pour le faire dégager.)

**SVL : **eh ! Pas de violence ici, je vous prie !

**Jack : **hum, hum (passe une main dans ses cheveux), bref… voyons-voir, qu'est-ce que j'oublie ? Ah oui, the most sexy…

**Ralph : **on ne dirait pas plutôt the sexiest ? Tu sais, quand c'est un adjectif qui se termine par –y on le considère comme un adjectif court et…

**Jack : **roh mais ta gueule ! Alors je reprends ma liste. The most… euh… The most clever, the most euh…

**Ralph : **the naughtiest ?

**Piggy : **The most sadistic ?

**Roger : **eh ! Ca, c'est MON rôle alors on ne me le pique pas, s'il vous plaît !

**Piggy : **ah, tu reconnais enfin que tu es sadique !

**Roger : ** je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais je suis un sadique qui s'assume et pas un psychopathe qui serait inconscient de ses actes et agirait par pure maladie. Non, moi j'agis en toute conscience, un point c'est tout !

**Tout le monde **: …

**Roger : **bah quoi ?

**Rocher : **il faut de tout dans le monde : des intelligents, des chefs, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais…

**Ralph : **pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me vises ?

**Rocher : **qui a dit que je te visais ? Je reprends : des chefs, des psychopathes, mais aussi de vrais et purs sadiques !

**Roger : **je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Il faut également des rochers pour faire le monde, qu'ils soient innocents ou meurtriers.

**Rocher : **eh ! Chui pas meurtrier. C'était un accident. Et puis en plus, c'était de ta faute. Moi, j'avais rien demandé !

**Roger : **c'est ça, tout est de ma faute maintenant ! Non mais, on ne peut pas toujours accuser les autres tu sais !

**Rocher : **wah, écoutez-le ! C'est lui qui m'a poussé ! (se tourne vers Piggy) t'es témoin, hein ? C'est lui qui m'a poussé !

**Roger : **si tu avais vraiment voulu l'épargner, tu te serais arrangé pour ne pas lui tomber en pleine face ! Alors oui, tu as ta part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'est passé !

**Rocher : **j'y crois pas !

(Le rocher et Roger se disputent violemment)

**Piggy : **dites, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment ce rocher pouvait parler ?

**Ralph : **j'avoue que ça m'intrigue fortement…

**Jack (ému par on ne sait quoi) : **snif…

**Simon : **bah, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

**Jack : **comme on dit, les histoires d'amour finissent mal… (commence à chanter : _Les histoires d'amour finissent mal… eeeeen général !_)

**Tous (sauf Roger qui est trop occupé à se disputer) : WTF ?!**

**Ralph : **quelle histoire d'amour ?

**Jack : **bah à ton avis nounouille ?!

**Percival : **Ralph il est…

**Jack (lève les yeux au ciel) : **…pas une nounouille, je sais ! (soupire puis se tourne vers Ralph) : bah Roger et son rocher.

**Tous (sauf Roger, encore une fois) : WTF ?!**

**Simon : **et… depuis quand il y a une histoire d'amour entre Roger et son rocher ?

**Jack : **bah… depuis leur première rencontre. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Roger ne vous a jamais rien dit ?

**Tous (sauf… d'accord, d'accord, vous avez compris) : **…

**Jack : **mais bon, il faut bien quelques disputes dans un couple, sinon, c'est pas drôle…

**Maurice (mort de rire) : **hahahahaha ! Mais tu débloques Jack ! Personne ne peut être amoureux d'un rocher ! Hahahahaha

**Simon : **j'avoue que c'est un peu surprenant…

**Jack : **non mais bande d'incultes !

**Ralph : **quoi ?

**Jack : **vous n'avez pas lu _L'île des Zertes _de Claude Ponti ! Si vous l'aviez lu, vous sauriez que c'est possible vu que Jules, le héros, est amoureux d'une brique ! Eh ben Roger et son rocher, c'est pareil.

**Tous (sauf vous-savez-qui… **Ralph : arrête, on dirait que tu parles de Voldemort**) : **…

**Piggy : **admettons que ce soit possible (même si j'en doute). Rocher est un nom masculin, non ? Alors Roger serait gay ?

**Ralph : **ou bi, c'est aussi une solution.

**Jack (se tape le front de la paume de la main) : **mais non, vous n'avez rien compris ! En fait, c'est UNE rocher, mais comme la langue est sexiste, il n'y a pas de féminin pour rocher donc on est forcés de dire UN rocher, alors que dans son cas, c'est UNE rocher. Ah bah tiens, on va le créer le mot : UNE rochette, on va dire !

**Tous (sauf hum hum) : **…

**Simon (chuchote à Ralph) : **depuis quand les objets ou partie de la nature tels les rochers ont des sexes ?

**Ralph (en réponse) : **moi, je demande plutôt depuis quand Jack consomme quelques substances illicites…

**Maurice : **moi, je me demande plutôt depuis quand nous consommons TOUS quelques substances illicites. Parce que, excuse-moi, mais voir un rocher qui parle c'est un peu…

**SVL : **excusez-moi mais est-ce que nous pourrions continuer ? Parce que nous n'en sommes qu'à la première question. Et d'ailleurs, Roger reviens.

**Roger (revient en sautillant sur un pied, se tenant l'autre entre les mains et poussant quelques cris de douleur) : **aiiiiie ! ouiiiiile ! ay_ya_yaiiiille !

**Simon : **bah… qu'est-ce que… ?!

**Roger : **ah ! Ne jamais se disputer avec un rocher…

**Jack : **UNE rochette !

**Roger : **hein ?!

**Ralph : **laisse tomber, il a pété les plombs.

**Roger : **bref… c'est à ne jamais faire parce que physiquement, il est toujours plus fort. Il m'a roulé sur le pied avant de partir. Et EXPRES ! Ca fait vraiment trop mal !

**Piggy : **ahah ! Tu vois maintenant ce que j'ai souffert quand ce truc m'est tombé sur la tête ?!

**Roger : **bah non, t'as pas pu souffrir vu que tu es mort. Or la mort est l'absence de sensation, comme le dirait Epicure.

**Ralph : **tiens, tu philosophes toi, maintenant ?

**Roger : **je crois que me faire rouler sur le pied me pousse à philosopher pour supporter la douleur. Parce que oui, toujours Epicure nous dit qu'on peut supporter la souffrance ! C'est ce qui me fait avancer en ce moment-même.

**Ralph : **entre Jack qui semble déterminer à féminiser le mot rocher et Roger qui se met à philosopher, je crains que ce ne soit bientôt l'apocalypse…)

_Date d'anniversaire : _Le très merveilleux jour du 31 octobre ! (**Roger : **ah bah tiens, je savais pas que tu étais né le jour d'Halloween !

**Jack : **bien sûr que si tu le savais ! Tu te rappelles pas, l'année dernière, on est allés demander des bonbons dans les rues puis après on est tous allés chez moi pour fêter mon anniversaire ! Même que mes parents nous ont laissé la maison pour nous tous seuls et que tu as trouvé ça trop cool.

**Roger : **ah non, ça ne devait pas être moi. Je ne devais pas être là…

**Jack : **mais siiii ! Même que tu étais déguisé en vampire. Tu te souviens, à un moment on a sonné à la maison d'une femme avec sa fille de cinq, six ans. Elle était trop fan de toi, la petite et si sa mère ne l'avait pas retenue, elle t'aurait sauté dessus et toi, tu serais parti loin en hurlant, vu à quel point tu aimes le contact humain (rit)

**Roger : **ah bah non, je te dis, tu dois confondre !

**Jack : **roh mais je suis pas bête non plus ! Tu te rappelles pas quand Maurice s'est cassé la gueule dans les escaliers chez moi à deux heures du mat' parce qu'il avait trop bu ?

**Maurice : **haha, moi je m'en souviens !

**Jack : **et que Bill il a foncé dans la baie vitré quand il était dehors en voulant rentrer se mettre au chaud !

**Bill : **chut, c'est pas drôle, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

**Roger : **mais pourquoi tu me racontes ça comme si j'y étais ? Je n'étais pas présent, je te dis !

**Jack : **mais siiii ! Même que Henry, sans faire exprès, t'a renversé un verre de bière sur la tête en trébuchant ! Tu t'es vachement énervé et tu l'as bombardé aux fraises tagadas !

**Roger : **… (réfléchit)

**Jack : **et ensuite, tu as dit que c'était du gâchis, toutes ces bonnes fraises tagadas par terre alors tu les as ramassées et tu les as toutes mangées en un temps record. Après, on a cru que tu faisais une indigestion de tagada !

**Roger (plisse le front en un effort surhumain pour se souvenir) : **…

**Jack : **même que tu as disputé la bouteille de vodka avec Maurice, à un moment dans la soirée !

**Roger : **roooh…

**Jack : **et puis vers trois heures du mat'…

**Roger : **roh putain ça y est ça me reviens !

**Ralph (secoue la tête) : **Alzheimer… (soupire)

**Piggy : **si jeune, c'est triste.

**Roger : **roh, vos gueules ! C'est juste que mon cerveau a voulu oublier cette soirée ! Comme quand on a un traumatisme violent, on cherche à tout effacer. Eh ben là, c'est pareil.

**Ralph : **ah bon, tu as été traumatisé lors de cette soirée ? Genre quoi ? Tu t'es fait poursuivre par des sauvages qui te chassaient comme un cochon ?

**Piggy : **un fou furieux t'a balancé un rocher…

**Jack : **UNE rochette !

**Piggy (lève les yeux au ciel) : **il t'a balancé un tu-sais-quoi (pour éviter de mettre Jack en colère) dessus ?

**Sam : **tu t'es…

**Eric : **…fait torturer…

**Sam : **…par un psychopathe ?

**Jack : **ah non, mais vous êtes pas au courant ? Vers trois heures du mat'…

**Roger (plaque sa main sur la bouche de Jack) : **t'es pas obligé de raconter, tu sais.

**Jack (grand sourire) : **merci de ta proposition, mais j'ai envie de raconter. Vers trois heures du mat', Roger a disparu. Alors on l'a cherché. Enfin quand je dis on je parle de ceux qui étaient encore en état de se déplacer, ce qui élimine d'emblée Maurice qui dormait à moitié avachi sur le buffet, Harold qui vomissait aux toilettes et Charles qui faisait l'étoile de mer par terre. On est donc allé le chercher et vous savez quoi ?

**Roger : **NOOOOON !

**Jack (rit d'avance) : **on l'a retrouvé en train de courir dans le quartier, en caleçon, la chemise à la main, complétement bourré, et criant des trucs totalement chelous genre : _Camarades ! A bas la dictature bourgeoise ! Vive le prolétariat ! Le pouvoir aux ouvriers ! Camarades ! Alliez vous derrière mon étoile rouge ! _Enfin, c'était ça mais en beaucoup moins bien formulé et beaucoup moins bien structuré. C'était géant !

**Roger : **Jack, je te hais !

**Ralph (rit aux éclats) : **wah ! C'est trop drôle ! Tu nous avais caché tes penchants communistes, Roger !

**Roger : **je ne suis pas communiste !

**Ralph : **comme on dit, l'alcool fait ressortir ce qu'on a au plus profond de nous. Alors inconsciemment, tu dois être communiste ! C'est trop drôle (rit))

_ Lieu d'habitation : _bah à ton avis ? A Londres, bien évidemment dans la même ville que ce *#zhs*ni/###*ya\sr de Ralph ! (**Ralph : **encore une fois, je vois à quel point tu m'apprécies, c'est gentil…

**Jack : **gnagnagna ! C'est ça, fais de l'ironie par-dessus le marché !

**Ralph : **non mais franchement, je comprends même pas pourquoi tu me détestes autant ! Je t'ai rien fait que sache, hein ! Moi, j'ai toujours essayé d'être gentil avec toi ! Je t'ai même offert de rester à la tête de ta chorale, quand je suis devenu chef ! Tu vois, j'ai réparti mon pouvoir ! Et…et voilà ! Voilà comment tu me remercies ! C'est… c'est vraiment trop injuste ! (fond en larmes)

**Percival : **faut pas pleurer, Ralph ! Jack, il est con et c'est pas sa faute…

**Jack : **quoi ?! Répète un peu le minus !

**Simon : **du calme, Jack. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai !

**Percival : **…mais nous on t'aime, hein !

**Ralph : **snif, snif…

**Jack (lève les yeux au ciel) : **ah làlà ! Comme si on n'en avait pas déjà assez à régler avec la triste histoire de Roger et sa rochette !

**Roger : **hum ? On m'appelle ? Non mais c'est pas que j'aime pas vous parler, hein, mais je suis un peu occupé à soigner mon pied écrasé par le rocher…

**Jack : **rochette !

**Tous : **…)

_Passion : _la chasse, bien évidemment ! La chasse à la lance, c'est bien plus intéressant qu'avec un fusil ! On prend son temps pour bien viser, allonger le bras, lancer l'arme le plus loin possible avec la puissance maximale, on sent l'arme partir, on sent bien toutes les étapes pas comme dans un fusil où la balle est projetée juste parce qu'on appuie sur la gâchette. Non, là c'est toi qui fait tout, tu sens que tu as l'entier contrôle de ton arme ! Elle ne risque pas de te faire faux bond si tu la lance bien. Alors qu'un fusil, pour peu qu'il y ait une pièce manquante, que la poudre soit mouillée ou je ne sais quoi, ça ne marche pas. Là, tu te sens maître de ton arme, totalement maître. Tu te sens… DIEU ! Voilà, quand on chasse avec une lance tu te sens comme Dieu ! C'est… c'est tellement… je ne trouve même pas les mots tellement c'est beau. C'est… c'est… (**Roger : **orgasmique ?

**Tous : **…

**Ralph : **pourquoi directement ce mot-là, hein ?

**Roger : **eh, au moins j'essaie d'aider, moi !

**Ralph : **qui a dit que j'avais envie d'aider les roux démoniaques qui, de toutes les façons, ne m'aiment même pas ?!)

_Vous n'aimez pas : _alors en premier lieu : RALPH ! (**Maurice (à la journaliste) : **il dit ça pour cacher ses réels sentiments (clin d'œil)

**Ralph (à Jack) **: c'est vraiment pas juste, que tu me détestes comme ça ! (renifle)

**Jack : **non mais regarde-toi ! On dirait une fillette ! Combien de temps, depuis le depuis de mon interview, tu t'es plains et tu as reniflé comme ça ?!

**Percival (sortant de nulle part) : **pleure pas mon Ralphounet…

**Tous : **Ralphounet ?! Quel est ce surnom débile ?!

**Percival (ne relève pas la remarque des autres) : **…moi je t'aime ! (le prend dans ses bras)

**Ralph : **il donne peut-être des surnoms débiles, mais lui, au moins, est gentil ! (commence à s'énerver) Alors que vous tous, là ! J'ai tout fait pour vous ! J'ai tout fait pour essayer de vous sortir de ce trou à rat ! Et comment vous m'avez remercié ? En vous joignant à ce sauvage de Jack et en me chassant comme un cochon !

**Piggy, Samneric : **eh ! Nous on est restés avec toi !

**Jack : **c'est normal qu'ils se soient joints à moi ! Parce que je suis the most amazing, gorgeous and beautiful ! Un Dieu sur Terre !

**Piggy (soupire) : **tu ne te jettes pas des fleurs, toi, hein ?

**Bill (inspecte Jack de haut en bas) : **à mon avis, en quittant cette interview, tu ne passeras pas la porte : ça coincera au niveau de la tête et des chevilles)

Bon en revenir à ce que je n'aime pas, j'ajouterais tous ceux qui ne mangent pas de cochon (comment peuvent-ils laisser passer ce cadeau de la vie ?!) et ceux qui sont mieux que moi mais comme ces gens n'existent pas, je n'ai personne à détester dans cette catégorie (**Tous : **no comment…)

_But pour le futur _: une carrière dans le domaine de la musique (**Ralph (mort de rire) : **ouah ! La bonne blague !

**Jack : **bah quoi ?

**Ralph : **tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt une carrière dans le domaine des chasseurs fous furieux à l'asile ? (rit toujours autant)

**Jack (vexé) **: tu remets en question mes talents musicaux ?! Je te signale que je monte jusqu'au do dièse en chant !

**Ralph :** haha ! J'en doute, j'en doute ! (ne parvient pas à s'arrêter de rire) Nous as-tu déjà fait une démonstration de tes « talents musicaux » comme tu dis ? Nous as-tu déjà prouvé que tu pouvais monter jusqu'au do dièse ? Non ! Alors oui, je remets en question tes talents musicaux ! (plié en deux de rire).

**Jack (rouge de colère et très très vexé) : **tu les remets en question parce que tu ne fais pas partie de la chorale ! Si tu en faisais partie tu saurais que…

**Ralph : **tu chantes très très faux et que le proviseur était totalement bourré quand il t'a nommé enfant de chœur ? Ca, je le sais déjà ! Hahaha

**Jack (s'énerve) : **arrête de raconter n'importe quoi blondasse ! Tu es jaloux, c'est tout ! JALOUX ! Parce que je suis le meilleur de nous deux !

**Maurice (à la journaliste, à voix trèèèès basse) : **le meilleur en quoi ? Au lit ? Pour que Jack puisse affirmer ça, c'est qu'ils ont dû avoir quelques petites expériences ensemble ! (rit sous cape).

**Jack (boude) : **pff…

**Ralph (s'étouffe de rire) **: help ! Water please !

**Piggy (apporte un verre d'eau) : **mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Ralph ? Je ne te connaissais pas aussi hystérique, à rire pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot.

**Tous (aussi surpris que Piggy de ce fou rire de Ralph) : **…

**Ralph (avale le verre d'eau et, comme par magie, retrouve son sérieux et son calme d'antan) : **rien. Ce n'était même pas drôle. J'avais juste envie d'énerver Jack. VENGENCE ! Comme ça, au moins, tu auras une légitime raison de me détester !)

_Vie familiale : _eh bien, je suis le onzième enfant d'une famille de douze, ma mère a divorcé trois fois et s'est mariée quatre fois. Mon père est mort d'une overdose quand j'avais trois ans. Alors je ne me rappelle pas bien de lui. L'homme avec qui vit ma mère actuellement est donc mon beau-père. Il a perdu son boulot l'année dernière alors souvent, il va se saouler au pub. (**Tous (yeux grands ouverts) : **euuuuh….

**Jack : **ce n'est évidemment pas vrai.

**Tous : **...

**Roger : **je me disais bien que ta mère n'avait pas la tête d'une femme mariée et divorcée

plusieurs fois et que ton père (ou beau-père) n'avait pas l'air alcoolo…

**SVL : **pourquoi avoir raconté ça alors ?

**Jack : **parce que ta question est débile ! A ton avis, notre situation familiale elle ressemble à quoi ? Un père, une mère, des frères et sœurs. Peut-être un parent décédé pour certains, et après ?! Tu as vraiment envie d'entendre toujours la même chose, de chacun de nous ?

**SVL (soupire) : **oh làlà, je sens que cette interview va partir en sucette. Bon, écoute, Jack : c'est MOI qui interview, alors laisse-moi sélectionner mes questions et contente-toi d'y répondre !

**Ralph : **et toc !)

Bon, bon, puisqu'on m'y oblige : un père, une mère, un grand frère qui est parti de la maison depuis belle lurette et une petite sœur. Voilà ? Satisfaite ? Allez, on bouge ! Le mec le plus génial du monde n'a pas que ça à faire ! J'ai un emploi du temps de ministre ! (**Maurice : **ce qui signifie en gros que tu ne fous pas grand-chose ?

**Tous : **haha !)

_Vie sentimentale : _à ton avis ? Ma vie sentimentale est bien remplie ! Ce n'est pas rien que je suis le best ! Je n'ai qu'à adresser un clin d'œil à une fille avec mon plus beau sourire pour qu'elle me donne dans les bras ! **(fais un large sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil pour tenter de montrer à Shilya ce qu'il en est)**. Voyez ? Comme ça ! Moi, au moins, j'ai du succès. Pas comme l'autre blondasse ! (**SVL **: euuuh…

**Maurice : **comment ça ?! Tu vois d'autres filles ?! Mais tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, tu te rends compte, tu vas rendre Ralph jaloux après ça !

**Ralph (tente d'étrangler Maurice) : **Grrr… JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-JALOUX !

**Percival (les larmes aux yeux) : **Ralph… pourquoi que tu lui fais mal ? Pourquoi que tu le tues ?

**Simon (essaie de rassurer Percival) : **Ralph, arrête d'être violent, tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur ! **(à Percival) : ** lààà, ça va, tout va bien ! Ralph n'est pas méchant, juste…

**Maurice (qui se remet de son étranglement) : **Il veut juste pas avouer qu'il est jaloux ! Haha !

**Ralph et Jack (d'une même voix) : **Retenez-le ou je…

**Maurice : **c'est meugnon, ils disent les choses en même temps !

**Bill (chuchote) : **je crois que ça se concrétise, je crois que ça se concrétise…

**Piggy : **mon Dieu ! On n'arrivera jamais à la fin de cette interview **(lève les yeux au ciel)**.

**SVL : **vous avez raison… Question suivante !)

_Comment avez-vous vécu votre retour à la civilisation : _Vous attendez vraiment une réponse à cette question ? Bon, comme vous voudrez… Comment peut-on bien vivre un retour à la civilisation ?! A part l'autre blondasse, qui peut préférer Londres à l'île ?! (**Sam : **moi

**Eric : **et moi

**Piggy : **moi aussi.

**Roger : **on s'en fout de toi, tu n'as jamais retrouvé la civilisation, de toutes les façons.

**Piggy (fait les gros yeux) : **on se demande à cause de qui, hein ?!

**Roger : **c'était pas moi. C'était le rocher.

**Jack (se tourne brusquement vers Roger) : **la Rochette ! Comment de fois va falloir que je te le dise ?!

**Bill (murmure à Maurice) : **oh là, plus l'interview avance, plus Jack est sur les nerfs…

**Maurice (chuchote à Bill) : **c'est juste parce que ça s'éternise et qu'il n'attend qu'une seule chose : se retrouver seul avec Ralph.

**Jack (apparait subitement derrière eux) : **j'ai tout entendu ! **(yeux enflammés par la colère) : **QUAND EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ ME LACHER AVEC CA ?! IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE LA BLONDASSE ET MOI, OK ?

**Ralph : **absolument, rien du tout !

**Maurice : **oh, le prince charmant qui vole au secours de sa princesse ! **(voix pleine d'admiration)**.

**Jack : **c'est pas le prince, c'est MOI le prince ! C'est moi l'homme dans tout ça ! ZE BEST, n'oubliez pas !

**Bill (air innocent) : **alors ça veut dire que Ralph est la princesse ?

**Jack (très sûr de lui) : **tout à fait !

**Maurice et Bill : **haha ! Ca y est, tu viens de l'avouer ! Tu es le prince de Ralph qui est la princesse ce qui confirme donc que tout ce qu'on a dit depuis le début était vraaaiiii !

**Jack et Ralph : **QUOIII ?!

**Ralph : **comment tu as pu dire un truc pareil, Jack ?! Vois tous les films qu'ils se font, maintenant !

**Jack : **qu… mais ce n'est pas ça que j'ai voulu dire !

**Maurice : **trop tard, tu l'as dit ! Ouais, tope là, Bill !

**Bill : **weeesh !

(**Les deux font la danse de la joie)**

**Roger : **ils sont bêtes…

**Piggy : **ils sont contents…

**Roger : **être content, ce n'est pas être bien dans sa peau.

**Sam : **c'est sûr que pour toi…

**Eric : **…pour être bien dans sa peau…

**Sam : **…faudrait être un vrai…

**Eric : **…terrible…

**Sam : **…et abominable…

**Eric : **…psychopathe.

**Roger : **ah, en voilà enfin qui comprennent le sens de la vie !

**Piggy, Samneric : **…

**Jack (à la journaliste) : **on pourrait pas abréger l'interview ? Parce que je n'ai qu'une envie là, c'est me barrer, rentrer chez moi, me péter la tête contre le mur de ma chambre et surtout, surtout ne plus jamais revoir toute cette bande d'abrutis !

**(Maurice et Bill s'éloignent en faisant la danse de la joie)**

**Jack : **oufff… Ils vont peut être me laisser tranquille !)

_S'il y avait eu des filles avec vous sur l'île, comment auriez-vous réagi ? _Quelle question ! Au premier regard, je les aurais faites tomber sous mon charme auquel nul être humain ne peut résister (**Maurice : **même pas Ralph !

**Jack : **me*de, tu sors d'où, toi ?! Tu n'étais pas parti avec Bill ?!

**Bill : **si, mais on est revenus. On se disait que la question risquait d'être trèès intéressante.

**Maurice : **néanmoins, nous devons te faire part de notre profonde déception.

**Bill : **oui, nous pensions que tu allais répondre un truc comme…

**Maurice : **_Des filles ? Mais pourquoi aurais-je besoin de filles puisque…_

**Bill : **_…j'ai déjà Ralph ?!_

**Piggy : **oh bon sang, ils font presque comme Samneric ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on était humainement capables de faire une telle chose.

**Eric : **non, ce n'est pas…

**Sam : **…tout à fait comme nous car…

**Eric : **…il faut arriver à compléter…

**Sam : **…de courts bouts de…

**Eric : **…phrases si on veut essayer…

**Sam : **…de faire comme…

**Eric : **…nous.

**Sam : **Sauf qu'on est…

**Eric : **…imbattables…

**Sam : **…et inimitables…

**Eric : **…dans ce domaine.

**(les deux hochent la tête d'un air entendu)**

**Jack (à Maurice et Bill, avec une colère contenue) : **bon dieu, vous deux, vous allez disparaitre rapidement avant que je ne vous en mette une dont vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie !

**Ralph : **en plus, j'aime les filles !

**Jack : **moi aussi ! Voilà ! Alors si vous n'arrêtez pas avoir votre humour pourri vous…

**Maurice : **ce n'est pas de l'humour pourri ! C'est la vérité, que la vérité, toute la vérité !

**Jack : **veuuux rentreeeer cheeeez moiii **(air déprimé)**. Terminez viiite ceeeette inteeerviiiew, pleeeeaaase ! **(air suppliant, voix chevrotante)**

**Maurice (à SVL) : **il veut rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir se retrouver le plus vite possible au lit avec sa princesse Ralph ! Haha

**SVL : **je me passerai des détails, merci ! **(à Jack) : **vous ne voulez rien ajouter ?

**Jack : **à quoi ?

**SVL : **eh bien, à la question.

**Jack : **non… Je vais me pendre, tiens !

**Piggy : **ouuuaaais ! Bone débarras !

**Jack : **je te remercie de ta gentillesse, gros tas !

**Piggy (air offusqué) : **et toi, as-tu été gentil une seule fois avec moi sur l'île ? Non ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, na !)

_Autre chose à rajouter ? _Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi, c'est tout ! Et surtout, faites en sorte que jamais, jamais plus je ne revoie cette bande de tarés, d'abrutis, d'imbéciles, de psychopathes de… (**voix de Roger, au loin : **on m'appelle ?).

* * *

_Ouf… cette interview fut longue, éprouvante mais voilà, nous sommes au bout !_

**Jack : **Allez, je rentre chez moi. Vais me pendre !

**SVL : **hep hep hep les garçons ! Attendez deux secondes !

**Tous : **nooooon !

**SVL : **et si ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Vous avez une admiratrice !

**Maurice : **quoi ? Quoi ? Quelqu'un qui m'aime ? Quelqu'un qui m'aime ? Ouiii moi aussi je t'aaaime !

**SVL : **et oui ! Quelqu'un qui vous aime ! Elle nous a même gentiment envoyé une lettre. La voici !

_Roger, tu es un psychopathe... Assume !  
Ralph, quand vas-tu réaliser que Jack est fou de toi ?  
Jack, EMBRASSE LE BORDEL  
Maurice, *lui tape dans la main* T'es trop fort !  
Simon, pauvre âme innocente... Bless you mu child  
Sam &amp; Éric, vous êtes parfaits ! Changez rien ( vous êtes mes perso' préférés 3 )  
Piggy, *lui fait un câlin* je t'aime ~_

Voilà ( j'ai rien à dire à Percival à part "Ne t'approche pas de Ralph # )

**Tous : **oooooh ! *.*

**Roger : **je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas un psychopathe ! Je suis juste un psychopathe qui agit avec motivation !

**Piggy : **et ton but dans la vie c'est de me tuer, c'est ça ?

**Roger : **ben non vu que je t'ai déjà tué, ça ne peut plus être mon but. Mon but c'est d'être le plus grand psychopathe de tous les psychopathes que la Terre ait connu ! **(yeux démentiels, sourire sadiques, air ultra effrayant).**

**Jack : **mon diiiieu ! Quand je pense que j'ai nommé ce type second en commandement de ma tribu !

**Piggy (air ironique) : **so many regrets, hein ?

**Ralph (froisse la lettre dans sa main) : **JACK N'EST PAS FOU DE MOI, PAS PLUS QUE JE NE SUIS FOU DE LUI !

**Maurice : **c'est c'qu'on dit, c'est c'qu'on dit…

**Ralph : **raaah ! Pourquoi les lecteurs se rallient toujours à Maurice, hein ?!

**Jack (après avoir lu la ligne le concernant) : **je me pose aussi la question ! Et toi, là-bas, qui nous écris, sache que JAMAIS JE NE L'EMBRASSERAI ! Beeeuuurk !

**Ralph : **je ne veux même pas imaginer l'horreur !

**Jack : **euuuurk !

**Maurice : **c'est c'qu'on dit, c'est c'qu'on dit **(big smile)**

**(lit la partie le concernant)**

**Maurice : **yeeeah ! Merci, content que tu reconnaisses ma grande valeur **(lui tape dans la main en retour)**. Je crois que je vais bien t'aimer toi, et qu'on va s'entendre !

**Simon (petits yeux de chérubin) : **pourquoi suis-je une petite âme innocente ?

**Jack : **arrgh Simon, fais pas ces yeux là sinon je vais encore me sentir mal, me reprocher de t'avoir tué…

**Piggy : **ce qui, par ailleurs, est vrai.

**Jack : **ta gueule ! Et après, je vais pleurer toute la soirée en me disant que je ne suis qu'un gros connard…

**Piggy : **enfin, tu le reconnais !

**Jack : **ta gueule ! Tu es jaloux parce que personne ne t'aime, hein ?! Et que je suis le best !

**Simon : ** allons, ne vous disputez pas. Moi je vous aime bien tous les deux, vous savez.

**Ralph : **pauvre petite âme innocente… elle a raison tu sais.

**Simon : **mais enfin, pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas si innocent que ça ! Une fois, je suis sorti du jardin et suis allé jusqu'au bout de la rue sans demander la permission à mes parents **(air d'un enfant pris en grande faute)**.

**(Silence puis…)**

**Ralph : **pauvre petite âme innocente, je maintiens…

**Simon : **maaaaiiis….

**Sam : **eeeeh ! Regardez !

**Eric : **Elle dit que…

**Sam : **Elle dit qu'on…

**Eric : **Elle qu'on est…

**Sam : **…parfaiiits !

**Samneric : **ouiii on est parfaiiits !

**Eric : **vouiiii toi aussi…

**Sam : **…tu es parfaite !

**Samneric : **on t'aaaiiiime !

**Piggy : **ooooooooh ! **(à la limite de l'arrêt cardiaque)**

**Ralph : **quoi ? quoi ? quoi ? Ta tante est morte ? Tu viens de la voir te rejoindre dans l'au-delà ? Roger t'a balancé un autre rocher ? Y's'passe quoi, là ?!

**Piggy : **elle… elle…

**Jack : **elle t'a insulté ? Frappé ? Traité de gros tas ? A dit que tu ne valais rien face à moi ? Tu n'es pas encore habitué à ce qu'on te dise tout ça ?

**Piggy : **non, elle m'aime ! Elle m'aime ! **(se met à sauter et à danser dans tous les sens) **Elle m'aime ! Youpiiiii ! Elle m'aime ! Viens par-là, jeune lectrice, que je te fasse un câlin moi aussi ! **(lui fait un gros câlin)**.

**Ralph : **bah tu vois, y'en a quand même qui t'apprécient, même si t'es parfois un peu trop rationnel pour nous.

**Jack (dégoûté) : **beuh… y'a des gens qui n'ont vraiment pas de goût, hein.

**Piggy : **moi aussi je t'aiiiiime ! Ah, je t'aiiiiiime ! Caaaalin !

**(Piggy se met à faire la danse de la joie et s'éloigne, tout heureux).**

**Percival (air menaçant) : **non, toi, tu t'approches pas de Ralph ! Il est à moi !

**Ralph : **euuuh… Il est flippant ce gosse… je crois qu'il va devenir un Roger en puissance plus tard.

**Roger : **ah, on me prend enfin pour modèle ! Voilà quelqu'un de censé !

**Percival : **moi, j'ai le droit d'approcher Ralph. Parce que d'abord, c'est le chef. C'est pas ton chef, c'est le mien. Alors toi, t'as pas le droit ! Dégage ! C'est MON Ralph !

**Ralph : **urgh… Mon dieu un gosse psychopathe, possessif, jaloux !

**Bill (regarde la lettre) : **et moi ? On ne m'aime pas ? Personne ne m'aime ? **(fond en larmes)** Booooouh ! C'est toujours pareil ! Persoooonne ne m'aime ! Persooonne ne se rappelle même pas de moiiii ! On m'oublie ! Booouuuuh !

**Maurice (le console) : **mais non, mais non, nous on t'aime, hein ! Pleure pas, Bill, pleure pas !

_Et les voilà qui s'éloignent… Bon, à la prochaine pour une nouvelle interview alors ! Et si vous avez des remarques à faire remonter aux interviewés ou à la journaliste, n'hésitez pas à nous écrire ! Nous prendrons un peu de temps pour vous répondre !_

_ D'ailleurs je tiens à dire à notre chère lectrice qui nous a écrit que je la remercie, contente qu'elle apprécie mon boulot (interviewé des zouaves pareil n'est pas simple tous les jours) cela m'encouragera à continuer à aller dans ce zoo de fous si ces interviews lui plaisent !_

_ See you !_


End file.
